Our Little Secret: Bedroom Adventures
by theworldismyoyster
Summary: Cat and Jade, alone in the house, try something they've never done before. Will Jade's suggestion of something to do prove too much for Cat? Rated M for a reason. I don't own victorious.


Ew, I know. Disturbing dream I had, thought I'd share it with you. Please review! Not for kids :)

* * *

><p>"Jade, I…"<p>

"Shh…" Jade brought her finger to Cat's lips to silence her.

"We need to stop, this is weird."

"Only if you make it weird."

Cat shrugged, defeated. They were sat on Jade's bed, alone in the house.

"Cat, there's another reason behind why I broke up with Beck. I think you know that reason." Cat nodded, looking worried.

"Jade, I told you not to bring this up, I wanted nothing to happen between us…"

"It doesn't have to be permanent."

"I don't want everyone to know."

"They don't have to know. It can be our little secret."

"A secret?"

"Yep. Just you and me, nobody else."

Cat's expression brightened. "Ok!"

Jade moved her hand during their conversation so it was resting on Cat's leg. Her body was turned to face her. She already felt Cat's leg quivering.

"Are you ready?"

"Mmmmm."

"Nervous?"

"Yeah. I've… never done anything like this before."

"Just relax. Let me do the work."

She pushed Cat back onto the bed gently, so she was lying on her back. Jade stood over the bed looking down at Cat. She looked back at her with a look on her face torn between fear and longing.

"Just relax." Jade repeated. She leaned down over Cat, straddling her small trembling body. Their faces were inches apart, noses almost touching. Jade could feel Cat's breath tickling her face. Her chest rose up and down, her heart pounding.

"Don't hurt me." Cat whispered, like a small scared animal. Jade wiped Cat's hair from her face so she could take it all in. Her brown eyes bore deep into hers, longing for trust. Jade was enjoying the suspense, keeping Cat waiting for the unknown.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Her lips scraped Cat's gently, teasing her. Cat moved her head up for more, and Jade gladly gave in. She kissed Cat like she had never kissed anyone before. It was gentle, but full of feeling. Tingles spread through her body right to her fingertips. Cat shifted position to get at a better angle. They picked up the pace; cat wrapped her arms around Jade's back.

"Mmmmm." Cat moaned against Jade's lips, causing Jade to feel heat rising in her body already. Her tongue was now gently parting Cat's lips, as they started rubbing against each other lustfully, their legs intertwined.

"More." Cat broke from the kiss for a split second to make her demand. Jade didn't want to disappoint. She moved her hand from the side of Cat's head and instead ran it along the side of her body, along her waist and hips. She felt Cat's bare flesh where her top had ridden up. It was soft and smooth, and she longed to run her hands all over it. She held back unwillingly.

Instead, her hand caressed one on Cat's breasts softly. Cat gasped but let her do it. She massaged slowly, and enjoyed watching the look on Cat's face go from shocked to turned-on in a matter of seconds.

"More." Cat gasped once more. There were beads of sweat starting to appear on her forehead. The heat radiating from her body was making Jade feel as if it were 1000 degrees. She leaned back slightly to get a good look at Cat's body. He hands automatically latched on to the bottom of Cat's t-shirt. She lifted it slightly, Cat arching off the bed to give Jade better access. She paused for a minute to appreciate what she found under the top, before lifting it over Cat's head.

Cat had smooth olive coloured skin that was glistening. Her bra was bright red, matching with her hair. Jade reached behind Cat's back and undid her bra strap. Cat snapped out of her gaze for a brief moment and nervously held her bra in place.

"No Jadey."

"Cat, trust me. You can trust me." Jade took Cat's hands and gently placed them by her side. Cat nervously gulped, dreading the next bit. Jade slowly slid the straps off Cat's shoulders, and slung the bra across the room.

Cat lay there with her eyes squeezed shut, not wanting to see Jade's reaction. She didn't need to see it, however, as Jade leaned down to go for round two.

"Uhh." Cat groaned, as Jade took her breast in her mouth gently drawing circles with her tongue. Cat went back to being completely relaxed; her body limp, allowing Jade to have free reign over her.

Jade took the other breast in her hand and massaged it. Her fingers rubbed over Cat's smooth skin, appreciating every square inch of it. Her tongue ran over Cat's nipple, causing her to gasp yet again. Her heavy breathing was making Jade feel wetter, but Jade wasn't done playing yet. She bit slightly on Cat's nipple, causing her to scream out.

"Did that hurt?" Jade said, looking up at her victim's face. Cat lay with her eyes shut, sweat running down her forehead. She nodded her head weakly.

"Do you want me to back off?" Cat thought for a moment, before shaking her head. That was the answer Jade was looking for.

She moved further up Cat's body, before she reached her neck. She wiped the red velvet locks to the side so she had a plain view. She moved her mouth in, planting small kisses from her jawbone all the way down to the tops of her shoulders. She then moved her tongue in, running it along the nape of her neck, taking in the taste of her skin. She smelt as beautiful as she looked. Jade then found a particularly sensitive spot and started sucking gently. Cat wriggled underneath her, her legs wrapping around Jade's unconsciously. Jade needed more and she could tell Cat did too.

"Are you ready for more?" Jade whispered seductively in Cat's ear, before biting down on her earlobe. Cat whimpered in response.

"I didn't hear that Kitty-Cat, let me repeat. Do you want more?"

"Yes."

"Say you want more."

"I w… want more." She stammered.

"Louder."

"I fucking want more Jade!" She looked as shocked as I did that those words came out of her mouth. I wasn't one to disappoint.

I rolled off her and once again stood hovering over her next to the bed. The effect I'd had on her was incredible. She lay there clenching her fists. Her breathing was heavy and laboured. Her bare chest rose up and down, the veins were visible in her neck. Her eyes were shut, her mouth open as she gasped for breath. All that lay between her being completely naked was a small pair of shorts and a thin pair of panties.

I knelt next to the bed pulling her over nearer to me with ease. Her legs dangled off the edge of the bed where I was kneeling. I reached over her legs and undid the button on her shorts. She had a slight panicked look on her face, but did nothing to stop me as I slid her shorts down her slim tanned legs with ease. My heart was pounding for the next part.

"Are you ready?" I said, unsure even if I was.

"No. But you're going to do it anyway." She had a new level of confidence and authority in her voice that I had never heard before. Not a sugary giggle in sight.

"We can stop here if you like."

"Please Jade." Her eyes opened slightly and her head tilted so she could see me. "Don't stop."

I took a deep breath and reached for the side of her panties. I could see how wet they were and they were harder to get off than I imagined. Once they were off, I couldn't take my eyes off of what was under them.

Cat, fully shaved as if she knew this was going to happen tonight, was the most beautiful sight I had ever lay eyes on. Her body was perfect, every crevice and curve was neat and fluid and divine. I had an angel layed out before me on my bed.

"Please say something." Her cheeks were flushed and her legs were clamped together out of modesty.

"You're beautiful." Jade was in awe, and it made Cat blush even more.

Jade snapped out of her trance, realising she had a job to finish. She would have this girl screaming her name if her life depended on it.

Her hands were on Cat's knees, and gently she managed to pry her legs apart. No she had a full view of Cat's entrance. It was small and perfectly formed, just like the rest of her. Jade's hands were rubbing up and down Cat's calves that were hanging off the bed. She then moved up to her knees, and then right up and down her outer thighs. As she started on the bottom of her inner thighs, she saw Cat twitch as if she was anticipating what was coming next. Jade loved the anticipation; it was what made it so exciting.

"Please Jade, please." Cat was getting impatient; she had needs that she knew needed satisfying quickly.

"Jade ran her fingertips up Cat's inner thighs, stopping right at the top inches from Cat's folds between her legs. Cat flinched again, this time stronger. Jade gently brushed Cat's outer folds with her fingers, causing Cat to moan louder than ever before.

"God." Jade muttered under her breath. Cat had her so aroused she thought she might just come watching her.

Jade did it once more, this time a bit harder. She saw Cat clutch at her bedding, her knuckles clenching so hard they were white. It wouldn't take much to send Cat over the edge.

She stuck her finger between the folds, running them up and down over Cat's g-spot and then her entrance. Cat's hips jerked slightly involuntarily towards Jade, inviting her to do more. She drew gentle circles over Cat's g-spot.

"Jadey, mmmmm please more." Jade stuck her fingers at the entrance to Cat's vagina, and hesitated for a second.

"Here goes." She said, slowly pushing in.

"Argh!" Cat's head flew up and then flew back again onto the bedding, reacting to the pain she just felt.

"Ok?" Jade asked after a few seconds, her fingers still inside Cat.

"Just stay still a minute." Cat had tears in the corners of her eyes, her fists still clenched with what now was pain. "Ok, slowly."

Jade slowly moved her fingers out of Cat, before smoothly sliding them back in. Cat groaned in both pain and pleasure. Jade felt Cat start to heat up again at a fast pace. She moved her fingers out once more and pushed them in again. Cat started moaning with each breath.

Jade decided to give Cat what she was longing for. She picked up the pace, penetrating Cat with more force. Cat was squirming, enjoying the feelings building up inside her. Jade then moved on to do what she was looking forward to.

Jade lowered her head down right between Cat's legs. She found her g-spot and twiddled it with her tongue. Cat's hips buckled up to her face.

"Grrr, God Jade, I need more!" Cat was screaming her words out as if she was trying for the whole world to hear.

Jade's fingers were going at top speed, in and out of Cat as Cat's walls were preparing to tighten around them. Jade licked at Cat's g-spot for all it was worth, sucking and playing with her tongue.

"Nearly Jade, nearly, keep going I'm… ARGH!"

As Jade curled her fingers up deep inside her, she fully spasmed from head to toe on Jade's bed, her walls clenching over and over again around Jade's fingers. Her body was jerking beyond her control, as she cried out at the sensations shooting around her body. Jade kept going throughout, dragging on the super-orgasm as long as possible. Cat's juices were squirting out all over Jade, and her nails nearly ripped through Jade's bedding. Her hips were raising high off Jade's bed, as Jade kept penetrating Cat as hard as she could while Cat spasmed uncontrollably.

After over two minutes, she eventually came to rest on Jade's bed. Her breath was so laboured it was as if she was having an asthma attack. She looked so tired it was as if she's never get up again. Eventually her eyes opened.

"How was that?" Jade sounded amused. Cat was still unable to answer.

"I bet you set some kind of record, that was _amazing_!"

"Thank… thank-you."

"Jeez Cat, any guy you go out with is lucky to have you." I realised the awkwardness of what I just said. I shut up and sat next to her on the bed. After another minute, she sat up.

"No, no they won't Jade."

"What? Why, you're amazing, and beautiful, and…" Jade was stopped by Cat capturing her lips with hers. They sat there making out, breathing each other in, their eyes locked on to each other's.

"I may be all those things Jade, but I'm not going to share them with some guy. I want to be with you, forever. The way you just made me feel, no guy could ever do that. You're special."

"I…" I plucked up the courage to say what had been eating away at me for so long. "I love you Caterina Valentine."

"I love you too Jade West." She smiled before kissing me once more, slowly and tenderly.

"Hey." She said smiling, breaking the kiss.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Now we don't have to be each other's little secret."


End file.
